Fog
by ArcaneParadox
Summary: Finnick and Annie were knotted at the heart, until he was taken from her. Now, barely hanging on, who will be her saving grace?


**A/N: This is a very short oneshot that I wrote quite a long time ago. Don't be too hard on it, it is not all that representative of my current writing style, I just posted it for your enjoyment. Just to be clear, Finn is Annie's kid, not Finnick. **

Finnick! The scream echoes in the night as the rain pelts the roof. She wraps herself tighter and tighter in the sheets until the sobs finally stop racking her body. She sits up but when she does, she sees a picture of Finnick. The picture makes her completely shut down and in the process she falls off the bed. Her mind swims with both real memories and altered images. She was only married to him for a few weeks before he got savagely ripped apart by the mutts in the tunnel. She barely hangs on some nights, and often questions how she can possibly still be alive despite the catatonic state she often ends up in. She usually ends up frightening the people around her when she refuses food and doesn't move for days on end. This doesn't seem to faze her son.

She kept her last name the same. It would always remind her of Finnick. So, what was seemingly a harmless comment got turned into a torture session. Then the flashbacks would start. Images of her games mixed with Finnick being ripped apart. Already terrifying things made worse. The only person who could bring her out of the trance was her son, Finn. She had her son on a warm summer day, in a cottage on the beach. It was the kind of day Finnick would have loved. Her son was incredibly handsome and looked like he could be his father's twin. Even by age 13, he already had girls swarming him.

Sometimes she wonders if he cares enough to rescue her, cares enough to draw her out of the stupor caused by the mind. Filled with demons, always, always... Why must she be insane from something out of her control? He is always taciturn, preferring to keep a stern and reserved persona projected to the world rather than a charismatic and caring personality like Finnick. Like Finnick...Finnick. Her mind swirls, chaos swelling in the depths of her mind. Save me Finn, save me. She doesn't realize she shouts it, and Finn comes rushing over.

"Mom! Are you ok?" The sound of her son's voice, clear as a bell, removes the thoughts that belong in her nightmares. "y-es f-inn," But her voice sounds too shaky, and moments later her son steps into the mangled knew what to do when she got like this. His mother was predictable in what would comfort her and drive the nightmares away. He walked over to the old, hand carved dresser and pulled out her wedding ring and a tiny black comb. She sat up in bed just as her son was slipping the beautiful wedding ring onto her hand. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and on to the crumpled bed sheets. She felt a sharp tug on her scalp and then a wonderful comforting feeling went through her brain. Her son was taking care of her! It was a special moment because regardless of his looks, his personality was the polar opposite of Finnick's.

Sometimes her son could be hostile and cold but at least she knew that at times like this he was willing to care for her. He brushes out her long brown hair, occasionally stopping to stroke her back. After an excruciatingly long time, the tears cease to fall. Sensing that his mom was still a little shaken, he brought her to her favorite place; The Ocean by the edge of district 4. There was a long beach covered in golden sand, a harbor full of pristine yachts and seagulls sitting on the docks. She stares out, instantly entranced by the iridescent sapphire waters just metres away. Finn feels tempted to drag her into the water, but she's too fragile and it can't be risked. Even though Annie is a great swimmer, he worries that she could disconnect while swimming and drown.

They slipped off their shoes and walked until they got down to the rock by the light house. The rock was very special to Annie because that was where Finnick and she shared their first kiss. His mom had told him the story many times and he knew that this spot would bring back happy memories, instead of terrifying ones. They sat on the rock and watched the sun go down. The color, bright oranges and reds. Brilliant pinks light up the sky. The 2 start to hike back to their house and when they get home they sit on the cobble stone porch. "I love you mom." he says "I love you too, Finn." she says. "_I love you too, my sweet husband. I love you even now that you're gone,"_ she thinks to herself. And with that, the moon peaks out from behind the clouds and the last light fades as their footsteps trail back home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
